Gone Barber Shop?
by ThePointGirl
Summary: The song Good Vibrations - The Beach Boys. It's a teen!wincest fiction and Sam and Dean are one a rocky road where tension builds, and nothing is explained simply. The boys together. Sam/Dean. Feelings, and fights.


**Title: **Gone Barber Shop?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dean or Sam, or any of the SPN characters obviously. There are a few of my own OC's that I do though :)

**Notes: **My first ever teen!wincest fiction and it's for FreekyDisaster18:)

**Songs:** Good Vibrations – The Beach Boys & Born To Be My Baby – Bon Jovi

* * *

><p>Dean heard the annoying jingling and cheery tune echoing and he groaned.<p>

'Sammy! What the hell is that?' he yelled trying to turn the volume up on the TV to drown it out. He scowled when the volume stopped, and was fixed at a level where he could still here the irritating, happy-go-lucky song.

'It's The Beach Boys' Sam yelled back and then appeared at the doorway looking pleased with himself.

'The Beach Boys? Sammy, what did I tell you?' he complained, letting his head drop against the couch, and he rolled his eyes at the fifteen year old boy that leant on the doorway singing.

'Softly smile, I know she must be kind?' Sam sung and Dean hurled a cushion at him. Yeah, he had a nice voice. _Nice. _Was he a Winchester at all?

'Seriously, dude, turn it off. What's up, you gone barber shop? A chick at school?' Dean asked doubting his little brother could come up with an excuse. Sam huffed. _Here it comes._

'It's a happy song, you grouchy old man' Sam countered and Dean smirked.

'Grouchy old man? I thought that was Bobby?' and Sam bitchfaced him, making Dean laugh.

'You seem to share the award. What are you watching?' Sam's eyes drifted towards the TV and Dean looked back. He frowned, it had gone all fuzzy and then the sports reporter said they were experiencing a technical hitch.

'Well, before something went wrong, I was watching a soccer match' and he switched the TV off.

'Oh, cool. Oh yeah uhm Dean you have to come to the Parent Teacher Conference thing tomorrow' Sam said, his head bowed and Dean was transported back to when his kid brother was five. If he was ashamed or embarrassed, his head would go down and his cheeks would flame red. Now, it's a very similar reaction. Although now, Sammy had this shaggy mop of hair that slicks into his eyes and makes him look so much younger. Puppy-like Missouri said.

'I do?' he sighed, groaning.

The next day, Dean waited for Sam at the gates and insisted that he made early appointments so he wouldn't be sitting talking to a middle aged man about how well Sam was doing at nine at night. Yeah, they went on that long. The corridors were plastered with motivation posters and there was even one on teen health. Dean say next to Sam on the chairs outside the classroom and Sam kept fidgeting. Dean whistled and then groaned when he realised what he was whistling.

'Thanks Sammy, now I got that stupid tune in my head' he complained. The little brat had thought it funny to keep singing or humming or whistling the damn Beach Boys whenever Dean was in the room. Even when Dean told him it made him a poof the kid continued to hum.

Sam sniggered and Dean shoved him sideways. He was harder to push around nowadays because he had grown. Now he was all limbs and shy smiles dimple smiles.

It got on Dean's nerves. Not that Dean hadn't forgotten that about stage, but he swore that Sam was more changeable than he was. He could go from being in a mood and all pouty, to shy smiles and blushes. Okay, Dean never blushed and still doesn't, but Sam seemed to easily get flustered. There were parents and kids walking up and down the hall, and Dean eyed a few of the girls, but Sam nudged him in the ribs telling him that a certain girl was barely sixteen. She didn't look it. Another girl walked past with her mom and she smiled at Sam.

'Hi Sam' she said in a shy voice.

'Hey' Sam replied and Dean smirked at the girl who blushed.

'You know her Sammy?' he probed and Sam grumbled something.

A woman came out with a boy and his parents, and Dean took a quick look at Sam's timetable. It was Sam's Social Science teacher. 'Sam' she said, and she had a warm tone to her voice. Dean got up after Sam.

'Hi Ms Oakes' and her eyes shifted to Dean. He flashed her a smile, she was nearly his height in heels and had long curly hair.

'I'm guessing your Dean' she said and he nodded, offering a hand. She shook it and said, 'Sam's mentioned you'. She motioned for them to follow her into the classroom and Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. He scowled and prodded Dean in the back. Bitch. Dean wondered what exactly Sam had been saying about him. The teacher sat down behind a desk and Sam and Dean sat opposite. He saw Sam trying to look at the grade sheet on the table. _Really? Could he be any more obvious?_ Ms Oakes moved the sheet. 'Now, I don't think I need to say much about Sam'

'Really?' Dean asked, not sure whether to be relieved or not.

'No. He's been relatively consistent academically, getting As in most of the tests. His behaviour is outstanding, he clearly has a good brother figure' and Dean grinned.

'Yeah, well he's a hard worker and I try to help' and he could practically feel Sam glow, but then snort in sarcasm. Dean chose to ignore him.

'What I wanted to ask is why he's been to the counsellor. He missed two lessons last week because of it. Do you know about this?' she leant forward, her forearms on the desk, with her hands loosely clasped. Dean looked at Sam who suddenly found his cuffs very interesting.

'No I didn't. Sammy?' and his head snapped up and the nickname. Partly due to annoyance at Dean calling him that in front of his teacher, and he looked defiant. His eyes were all wide and the deeply coloured swirls glistened for a moment.

'It's nothing to worry about. I'm growing up' he muttered like that solved all the problems in the world.

'Yeah I know, I can tell. You've gotten four inches taller in the last three months!' he exclaimed, and seeing the smile that dared lighten up his little brother's expression, he knew that Sam was okay.

'You know what I mean' he replied and Ms Oakes looked between the two of them, as if waiting for cue that she could carry on.

'Well Sam, all I want to know is that you are okay. Obviously there's patient-counsellor confidentiality but…' she trailed off.

'Yeah I know, it's fine Ms Oakes' Sam confirmed, now ignoring Dean all together.

'Good, good. Well you know if there's anything you want to talk to me about just ask' she smiled and Sam ducked his head smiling. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Why the hell was he so damn cute sometimes? Scratch that, ninety per cent of the time. 'Well unless you've got any questions, Dean, that's it'

'Uh, no I think we're good' he grinned at her.

When they were sat outside on the bench waiting for the next appointment Dean turned to Sam.

'What's wrong Sammy?' he asked and Sam got up off the seat but Dean took hold of his wrist, stopping him from moving. 'Look, I'm not one for pouring your heart out, but c'mon Sam, a counsellor?' and Sam swivelled. His face was partly shaded by the setting sun, but Dean could make out the hard line of his jaw.

'If you think I'm blabbing my heart out to a therapist about hunting … then'

'Then what Sam?'

'It's just me, okay? Me? The puppy-eyed Winchester kid' Sam caught the gravel under his foot and glared at Dean.

'What, so you're in teenage angst and instead of me you're complaining to some chick?' and Sam laughed, without humour.

'Well yes, and oh guess what, _he _listens Dean'

So his brother was talking to another guy about whatever went on in that head of his? A girl maybe, but… and yeah so what if he felt a little intimidated and god forbid hurt!

'Fine. That makes it so much better Sam' he growled, getting up from his seat to face Sam. Sam's eyes flashed. The world seemed to a have narrowed to the pair of them, like this argument was held at home, where no one could hear.

'You don't know me. You think you do, and yet you still think of me like I'm four!' Sam said, taking a step back. Dean smirked, it was evil yeah? That he got a little kick out of Sam's fear of him?

'Five actually, you still act like your freakin' five sometimes' he countered, his voice as level as he could get it. Sam stopped and his expression softened.

'Dean-' he began, but Dean didn't want to hear it.

'Sammy, don't worry about it. C'mon we're going to miss a valuable experience with your Biology teacher' he flashed a smile at Sam, knowing that he would read through it. It wasn't over.

The Biology teacher, Physics and Mathematics were boring as planks of wood, but the French teacher was a woman that probably had more men then drinks in her cabinet.

'You know, I'm getting the impression that all the 'soft' subjects are done by women' Dean said looking at the area sheet in his hand. He practically felt Sam roll his eyes.

'You're so sexist' he muttered.

'No, check it out…' and he pointed out what he meant. Sam still didn't believe his point.

The French teacher Miss Belrose was every bit fine. No wonder Sam slaved over his regular verbs, she might of made Dean work, if she was his teacher.

'Bonjour Monsieur Winchester' and he smiled at her pronunciation.

'Bonjour' Sam replied and Dean knew enough French to reply back.

The meeting was smooth, and what seemed like the fourth female this evening complimented Sam. In academic terms obviously, although the Home Ec teacher had a wandering eye and kept smiling at Sam.

'Belrose. That's means beautiful, rose?' he asked at the end of the meeting and he felt Sam shift behind him.

'Yes it does' she answered.

'Ah, well you definitely fit the bill. What's your first name?' he asked, and he saw her eyes drop to his lips. She ignored his blatant flirting. Damn.

'Winchester. As in, the Winchester rifle in 1879?' and Dean nodded 'Strong, reliable, sometimes hard to handle. I think you _fit the bill_' and Dean smirked.

'Thanks. Nice talkin' to you Miss Belrose, I hope he keeps up the work' and she looked down at her papers, then greeting the next parents who came in. When they were out in the hall Sam turned to him.

'Belrose, that means beautiful rose?' Sam mimicked him.

'Hey, I do not talk like that' and his brother dead panned him.

'Dean try not to hit on all my teachers' he whined. Dean's ears head the edge of his voice and a tingle went across is back.

'I'm not tryin'. What about Home Ec huh?' he mocked and Sam continued to walk along the corridor. They turned into a deserted corridor and passed about eight doors.

'I'm the only guy in the class, Dean' he bit back.

'Oh, lucky. All the girls seem to like the cute little domestic guy' he snickered and Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Dean nearly walked right into him if he hadn't been aware of his surroundings.

'Sam, are you okay?' he was about to ask, but someone did that for him. A man walked towards them, he had an easy smile and soft features.

'Yeah I'm fine Adam' and Dean looked between his brother and the person called Adam. 'This is my brother, Dean' Sam muttered, and Adam laid eyes on Dean who was surprised the guy even heard what Sam said.

'Hi, I'm Sam's counsellor. So _you're_ the older brother, right?' and he held out a hand, Dean begrudgingly took it. He was – frankly – sick of meeting people today.

'Yeah, I've only recently heard about you' he said Adam's eyes searched his face. This one would have luck reading him.

'It's good to put a name to a face' and his attention was back to Sam, 'Remember if there's anything you want to discuss with your brother and me, I'm sure we can arrange something' and Sam nodded once. I'll see you on Monday?' and then he pretty much disappeared.

'Adam – he seems cool' Dean said offhandedly.

'Yeah he uh is. Uhm Dean you're going the wrong way' and Dean retreated and followed Sam.

'So what does he do exactly?' Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

'He sits you down and lets you cry' and Dean raised an eyebrow. 'That's the phrased he used. I don't know, he's just someone who won't judge'

'You sure you haven't-' he began but Sam shoved him, so he went into the open door.

'End that sentence with 'told him about the family businesses? No, he doesn't care. All he wants to help is me'

'And is he helping?' Dean asked and for once he felt a useless brother, and all of this was pointed out in the last hour or so.

'Yes… kinda.. fuck… I'm not even sure'

'A lot of sense that makes Sam'

'Just leave it, okay?' he sighed and Dean wished he could.

Back in the Impala, driving home, Dean fiddled with the radio and the crackling filled the car. He switched a station to one that was clearer and there's give guesses to what came on.

_I, I love the colourful clothes she wears, and the way the sunlight plays upon her hair_

'Thought you hated this' Sam muttered. He had been silent the whole journey. It seemed like both of them thought that if they approached the other, either would explode.

'Yeah, and it reminds me of this punk ass kid brother I have' he said, shooting Sam a look, which ended in a grin. Sam looked at him, and then smiled slowly.

The next morning, and the morning after that, nothing was said about the whole counselling thing.

It wasn't until Dean found his brother spread out on his back on the couch in nothing apart from his jeans and socks, that Dean thought maybe something had changed. He knew Sam had grown but boy, he had muscles everywhere. Like Dean's, his skin was tanned and his arms – constantly hidden under jackets and shirts – were on display and chiselled like Michael Angelo's David.

'Sammy, I think the photographers have gone your photo-shoot is finished' and Sam got up onto his elbows, scowling for a minute. Dean kicked off his boots, and put his jacket on the chair.

'What?' and then he looked down 'Oh yeah. I was in the middle of changing and decided I didn't need a shirt'

'Sure some of the girls in your class would agree' he leered, but Sam got up to a sitting position.

'Dean. We're good, right?'

He looked Sam straight in the eyes.

'Yeah we're fine Sammy' he said.

'Look, I know that you want to be a role model for me, and you have been, but…'

'You need someone who's more 'normal'?' he asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

'Well no. Adam he's-' Sam faltered.

'A weird one, I'll say that. You know therapists are more sexually repressed and frustrated than the average person?'

'I'm average?'

Dean smirked 'Better'

'Shut up'

'No. Sam, listen you can tell me stuff y'know. Least I'm not repressed' Sam rolled his eyes at him.

'Yeah I know, believe me. I think Adam's gay…'

'What makes you say that Freud?' Dean swung his legs, so his feet were on the couch cushions.

'Well he…' and Sam stopped, leaning forward he could see his cheeks had flushed.

'Yes…' he prodded.

'Oneoveredyou'

'What's that again?' Dean asked, not hearing the first time.

'He once-overed you, when we were talking'

'Sammy, you don't have to be gay to appreciate what another man's got' and Sam laughed, pushing Dean sideways.

'Enough with the pushin' already!' Sam just shook his head, still chuckling.

'I knew you'd turn that into a compliment. You got an ego the size of Mount Kuala Lumpur'

'You love me for it' and he lightly tickled the back over Sam's neck where his hairline was. When Sam was younger doing that just below his hair line, would freak him out and reduce him to giggles. Sam jumped, and grabbed Dean's hand and his shirt, dragging him down onto the couch. It was long before Dean was stuck. Between the couch, and Sam and he was wobbling.

'Don't do that, it feels weird' Sam remarked.

'Good weird or bad weird' Dean asked and watched as Sam's eyes caught spark of light and then dimmed. _What was that?_

'Jerk' he said and moved so Dean could get up.

A couple of weeks on, and Dean was on the phone to Bobby when he heard two voices at the door. One was Sam's, the other a girl's.

'Kid?' Bobby asked, as he sort of drifted off, hearing keys in the door and the door open and shut.

'Yeah, sorry Bobby. Uhm Sam's back I'll talk to you later, and if you hear from Dad-'

'Will do kiddo' and the phone went dead. Dean went to the kitchen to get a coffee, when Sam appeared with a small red-head.

'Hey Dean, this is...' but Dean didn't catch her name, he never was good with them.

'Yeah, saw you at the Parent Teacher thing' it was the same one that said hi to Sam. She nodded.

'Yeah, hi again' she waved at him and he smiled at Sam.

'You want a drink? We got apple juice, coffee, something stronger?'

'Apple juice is great thanks' she said and he prepped it for her.

'So, do I need to leave or… ' and the look Sam gave him was priceless.

'We got paired up, for the History project' Sam explained and Dean nodded, turning to the coffee machine when it began blinking.

'The one on the Civil War?' and the girl looked in awe that Dean took an interest. Sam look shocked, but it didn't stay.

'Yeah. See you in a bit' and Sam ushered the girl out of the room, and he could hear footsteps on the stairs.

'If you need any help' Dean hollered and he waited.

'I'll look it up'

Dean smiled, shaking his head. _Sammy, Sammy._

It was a good two and a half hours before the girl had to get home. And that was settled when Dean reluctantly gave Sam the keys to the Impala.

Sam came back with a massive lipstick mark on his cheek and a dazed look on his face.

'Mom of –' and it was ended like that. Not that that stopped Dean laughing at Sam the next morning.

'Not funny. Why do people insist on wanting to adopt me?' he grumbled into his porridge. See that was the things about Sam's diet, if he ever got in trouble with the police he would be fine with prison food.

'Because you're like an unoffending, sweet, and sane kitten. You're the perfect boyfriend' he dramatized, and got a handful of grapes chucked at him for it. Of course that's what loads of people thought when they met Sam. If you know him properly, you realise he can be a manipulative, sly killer (only of the supernatural) who's stubborn and as brave as a marine.

'Chick flick moment' Sam smirked. And also he's a bit of a twat.

'Hey, doesn't count - you asked. Eat up' and for a while he felt Sam's eyes on the back of his head while he read the paper.

When at a local bar, Dean gets in and Sam takes a bit of work. Yeah yeah he's under age, yadda yadda yadda, but there was party held in the back room for one of Sam's classmates and the bar staff chose that night to be more oblivious and serve whoever.

He's got to admit - even if it is to himself - that Sam looked almost edible. That sounds every kind of wrong, but considering they both knew how to load and shoot various guns when they were eight, it didn't seem like a big thing. Besides, it was a freakin' compliment wasn't? He wore a very worn out Black Sabbath t-shirt and his grey jeans. His hair fell into his eyes and Dean was sure he'd have to watch out for boys hitting on his little brother as well as panting girls. Kid probably didn't even think that he was easy on the male eye too. Not that Dean was counting himself in that of course.

'Dean?' Sam had asked when he stood in the doorway. Dean had zoned out, but blinked a couple of times and zoned back into reality.

'You look good Sammy. What's-her-names gonna be drooling' and they left.

'It's… oh never mind. And stop trying to pimp me out' he called after Dean who was already down the steps to the car.

Because that was exactly what Dean was trying to do. Negative.

Dean found there were enough guys and a few girls his age to keep him occupied.

Three hours or so in, girl in Sam's class sidled up to him and began chatting. She knew he was Sam's brother, had seen him outside the gates. Blah blah blah. She was fit, he'd give her that. She had full lips and big round eyes, not bad rack either. He scanned the room for Sam who was having chat with a guy and girl at the bar area. Sam looked over and their gazes locked, he winked at Sam who looked between the girl and him. Something sung under his skin as Sam's eyes looked him over. _He once-overed you' _Sam's words echoed in his head.

He paid more attention to the girl, and thought of a way to really piss Sam off. Reasons? He knew Sammy boy would have tiger cubs if he knew Dean had slept – to put it poilitly – with one of his classmates. So he flirted right back at her. It went like that for a while, and she put her legs over his knees. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered words that work on every single girl. He felt her shiver and he turned to catch her lips. She must be around sixteen, he didn't actually know. He winked at her, like he had done to Sam and let his gaze wander over to his brother. His brother was, right now, lapping up attention from a guy. It seemed like a conversation that could hold up, and while he didn't really like how they guy kept making excuses to touch Sam, he ignored it. He was in need of a good fuck. The girls hand had snuck up his thigh.

In all honesty it wasn't Dean Winchester's finest move in all of his history, but he got what he wanted. Yup, buy the time they were up in one of the pub's few rooms, the girl was already moaning his name, and grinding her hips.

Yup, in coming down the stairs, a few people had guessed just by looking at the pair of them. Dean gave her a wink as she toddled off to her friends, and he leaned on the bar ordering another beer for himself. The place had calmed a bit, and there was a definite haze to the place. It was probably crack or weed - even magic mushrooms. Dean had learnt to never ever mix pure vodka with magic mushrooms; the effect was two days on a high and weeklong headache after. The beer was handed to him and he took a gulp, scanning the room for Sam he stopped when he spotted him.

Sam was making out with the boy that Dean had left him with not thirty minutes ago. They were at one of the booths, and Sam's legs were lax, with one of them over the boy's knee. The girl had done basically the same to him. Sam had one hand in the boy's hair – which was cropped short and had a sort of mini quiff at the front from what Dean could see from his position – and the other hand was tugging at the boy's shirt. He guessed it was weird seeing Sam like that: so easy with someone else. He gulped another lot of beer and when he was gestured to come over by one of the older ones at the party he went. Even though it meant being nearer Sam, though nobody really noticed them. Dean wondered briefly whether this was some strange hallucination.

'Hey Dean….' The guy whose name was Jake said, and Dean joined in the conversation idly.

He hated himself, but every time he wasn't being directly talked to his eyes were drawn to Sam. He fixed his eyes on his bottle, and tried will out his excellent hunting hearing. He could hear low murmurs that the guy was whispering in Sam's ear. Sam's eyes were lidded, and the guy's hand was close to Sam's crotch. Dean thought that he would be okay, and the lump in his throat would go away, if they just went into another room. So Dean couldn't see. So Dean couldn't hear the moan, that he knew was Sammy's. Not only did it make heat curl in the pit of his stomach.

But he snapped. Nearly hurt the bottle of beer but that was irrelevant. He went over and didn't think before he opened him mouth that was for sure.

'Hey, you do know he's fifteen, right?' and the guy broke away, with a huff. Dean had to blink for a few moments. The guy had green eyes, longish lashes, pink full lips, smaller frame than Sam but with good set of muscles. He was pretty, and he held onto Sam like he was his possession, and had filthy smirk.

'Yeah, but there's plenty of him to go around. I'm sure he'll let you share' his was voice was low and sensual.

'I was never taught how to share, sorry' and he noted what he was implying. The boy looked at Sam and so did Dean. 'Sam, c'mon' he said and put on an impression of dad. Sam looked up, glaring full whack at him.

'I'll see ya' he said to the boy, with a controlled edge to his voice and Dean couldn't believe it. He thought that this would be a lot harder than it was. The boy scoffed, and ruffled Sam's hair. Dean had a racing nerve to hit him and tell him who Sam belongs to, but he couldn't. Sam doesn't belong to anyone.

They left the party, and as they got outside Sam attacked him. Full force, so much so Dean forgot every single amount of training. He was pinned underneath Sam's weight, against the brick of the bar, where there were shadows.

'What the hell was that?' Sam growled, and he kept Dean's shoulders firmly against the brick.

'Sammy…'

'Don't call me that' he said through gritted teeth. Christ, it wasn't as if he meant to, it was habit now. Well, partly. Sam's lips were annoyingly distracting.

'Sam, I…' and his brain hadn't been kicked up a gear yet, so he was struggling to find a reason. 'I'm too over protective' he said, and yup he sounded weak. Great.

Sam laughed, but it wasn't one of his light hearted laughs, it was cold and humourless.

'Protective? Of what?'

'Of you, I'm too used to…'

'Looking after me, yes I know! I listen, when dad's back. He say's how that's your duty to make sure I don't get mauled by a wendigo, or a yellow eyed demon'

'Obviously-'

'But stopping me enjoying myself, that's a low for you' Sam wasn't listening.

'Sam' Dean said and Sam froze. 'You don't know what it's like-'

'Really? No, I don't? It must be so hard for you, to have men and women fall at your feet. The gorgeous Dean fucking Winchester. Rudolph Valentino would be jealous'

Dean breathed, because if he didn't consciously do it, he might forget how to.

'Yeah, I've sat – like you – countless number of times. Watched you chat up girls and knowingly fuck them next door to my room. So yeah, I guess it's payback' and he shoved Dean harder into the wall and stalked off to the Impala.

Dean's shoulder killed and he waited before going to the car, see Sam with his hands in his pockets and rage creasing his face.

Dean sat, switching the channels of the TV, mindlessly looking for something to make him laugh. Sam was at school and probably in his counselling session, Dean fumed. It had been three weeks since the blow up. Since Dean was slammed into the wall, and Sam had his inner rage stretched out of him. All because of some stupid pretty boy, whose name Dean didn't even know!

He exhaled, wondering if he could find a way to rewind time.

They had spent every minute of their company in silence, Sam sulked and when he burnt his finger on the flame of the stove, Dean's instant reaction to see if he was okay was slit short, so he fell to a black hole. Sam gave him a look, and held has finger in his mouth while he hunted for supplies. Dean wordlessly side stepped the cupboard Sam was looking for.

The phone rang and Dean got up, walking to the receiver to pick it up. He put the cordless to his ear.

'Yeah, hello?'

'Dean Winchester, it's good to hear your voice – it's got mighty low. I'm surprised you're still alive kiddo' Missouri and Dean's shoulders relaxed.

'Hey Missouri, yeah I am'

'I'm not talking about vampires and spirits, I'm talking about Sam' she said and Dean halted in walking about the kitchen. Missouri was a psychic and could connect to some dark forces if she needed to, she had visions frequently.

'Uhuh' he hedged.

'Dean sweetie, what did you do?' she asked, sounding much like mom did. He swallowed.

'Uh well, uhm I guess I was too protective over him'

'Oh really?... See I've had a word from Sam..' and Dean shut his eyes tight. 'He tells me that you stopped a little something' goin' on'

'Yeah… ' Dean answered. He hadn't prepared for an interrogation.

'Mhm… now don't you lie to me boy 'cause I'll know. Why exactly did you pull a boy who was having fun with our own Sam Winchester?'

'He told you?' and felt instantly dumb.

'No, not everything. But I've got enough sense to figure stuff out'

'Missouri I-'

'Dean Winchester! I'm not your father, and I'm not going to judge. You sound like you're ready to scream. Hell, don't you dare do that while I'm on the line'

'I was jealous I suppose' and he hit his head hard on the cupboard door.

'Don't you go hitting your head on the cupboard, you've not got many brain cells and you'll have fewer if you carry on. You're cutebut I don;'t it'll make make up for it' she said.

'Thanks, ever caring you are'

'Oi, don't you use that tone with me, you should know better. Anyway, you know I care and that let me guess you didn't get any female attention so you went a little stir crazy' Dean knew that she already knew and was just getting him to make him say it.

'You sound like Bobby. No it wasn't that' he put the phone down on the counter.

'If you think about walking away from the phone…'

'I won't' he said hastily into the mouthpiece. He looked up at the ceiling, and took a breath. If he wasn't already destined to go to hell, he certainly was now. 'I'm in love with Sam Winchester'

There was a silence, and Dean stared at the phone.

'How do you feel now?'

'Better, I guess' and he gripped the counter, he had just admitted that he was in love with Sam. Fuck, he'd just admitted that he could fall in love. Shit.

'I know, no chick flick moments. Well tough, Winchester. Get your ass booted into gear, because if you want to save the bond between you and Sam, you'll have to move fast'

'Yeah I know. Fuck-'

'No swearing'

'Sorry'

'It's all right. I'm a busy woman, you call me when things are good okay?'

'Yeah. Thanks Missouri'

'I didn't do anything kiddo' and Dean smiled at the receiver before the line cut off in a bleep.

It didn't change anything majorly fast, but it did help. Dean wasn't sure, but something was different. Sam was less broody, and at least talked to him now, and responded to simple questions. Sam's school broke up for a break and Bobby asked them to come and visit. It was if Bobby knew, because he said he wanted _both of you's idjits to help out_.

The drive had been very uneventful, and Dean smacked in one of his Bon Jovi albums. Born to Be My Baby began to play, and to Dean's amazement Sam turned up the volume.

_We got something they can't take away. Our love, our lives._

In reaching Bobby's, the guy was set on making them help him sort various books out and file stuff. Dean knew he shouldn't have trusted the ladder he was standing on, and when his foot slipped, so did the rest of him and he came crashing to the floor. He groaned and Sam appeared at the doorway.

'Dean… you okay?' and that was the first real question that had come out of his brother's mouth in a while. How he said his name.. like it caught in the back of throat.

'Yeah I'm okay. Though I think this Encyclopaedia took a flying flip' he pointed to the one he had tried to hold onto but was laying on the floor near Sam. He got up and winced, when his hips clicked.

'You sure…'

'I'm okay' he snapped, realising they had slipped back into argument mode.

'Trust you too be taken down by words' Sam said and he was grinning, Dean began to laugh.

'What's all the noise? What did you do to the bookcase?' Bobby shouted and Dean's laughter died when Bobby appeared.

'We'll sort it out' he told Bobby in earnest.

'Yeah Dean fell off the ladder, and …'

'Did that to my office yeah I can see. Land more carefully on the fat arse of yours sometimes kid' Bobby grumbled and scowled.

'That's the second time someone's talked about my ass and hasn't been complimentary' he muttered.

They drove back home, and there was a lighter atmosphere than there had been in going.

Dean went out at night, like he normally did when Sam was home working. But he didn't bring anyone back. When he opened the door, Sam looked up, expecting to see a blonde or brunette with her lips on Dean's neck. There wasn't anyone.

'You a'right? I bought you a beer back, catch' and Sam's reflexes cottoned on. He caught the beer and tipped it at Dean with a smile. He drank some, and loomed over what Dean noted saw was his French notes. Dean, let his eyes watch Sam's Adam's apple work as he drunk.

Dean was sitting in front of the TV after a run, having had a shower and sat in sweat pants and no top. Like Sammy was that time. Except Dean wasn't lying about like a model. He didn't hear Sam sneak up on him, and he should have. The remote was snatched from his open hand. Sam planted himself at the end of the couch, and switched the channel.

'There's a program I wanna watch on Phsyical ed' and ean lunged at him.

'Not a chance, I'm watching the X-Files' and he got the remote off. But that came with a price.

'Dean, c'mon give it back' and Dean stilled for a moment, feeling Sam's hand ghost over his stomach.

'Why? I was here, _first_. It's because of me that you're able to watch that channel' Dean retorted, he knew it was childish but he rigged the system to get the extra channels free.

'Mine's important' he countered and Dean offered it, but as soon as Sam aimed to snatch it back he dove out of the way. The two ended up trying to use a jedi strength to get the remote back. Dean was once again pinned to the floor, the carpet making a burn on his lower back.

'You know, I'm getting sick of this' he said and threw the remote behind him, hoping Sam would get off him. Because: a part of his anatomy had gained a conscious and liked this position. If Sam moved. Oh god. But he wasn't moving. Dean looked at Sam who was hovering above him.

'Not used to bottoming?' and Dean let his mouth drop open. No way.

Sam ground his hips and Dean let out an involuntary whimper, shutting his eyes and hoping that Sam would get off him already!

'Nope' he bit out. 'The remote's there Sam' he motioned with a nod of his head.

'It's Sammy' and Sam sat on his haunches and Dean's eyes snapped open. What? 'I've gone off the program' and Dean rolled his eyes.

'Get off me then, jeeze' he exclaimed.

'Really?' Sam asked, and he sighed. 'Dean…'

'What, you big lump?' he glared, but Sam just smirked.

'You want to know why I went to the counsellor?' Sam asked and Dean swore someone had a death wish for him.

'Yeah. But could you possibly get off me first?' but Sam shook his head. 'C'mon Sam' he most certainly did not whine. He couldn't move at all, and his temperature had risen and blood rushed in his ears.

'There's this person, right? He's annoying but smart, he's someone I can rely on to cover my back. I needed advice on it'

'Right'

'Yeah, he's one of those guys that heads turn when he walks in the room. You know? Every move they make screams sex and guess what?'

Dean looked at Sam, who leaned close to him. So close, he could almost taste him. Fuck, he was screwed.

'He's a hunter who, right now, hasn't used this time to flip me onto the floor' and Dean's brain shut down. He swallowed. The amulet Sam gave him, making a cold imprint on his chest. Dean licked his lips, and Sam leaned down. Their lips touched for a moment, and Dean flipped Sam onto his back. Sam had let out an 'ohmph' sound, and Dean smirked evilly.

'This hunter knows another hunter who's masquerading as a college geek, and thinks that the two hunters fit perfectly together. Always' he breathed, and he searched Sam's eyes. Sam's pupils were dilated and half-mast. Sam reached up and fiddled with the amulet, holding it, and then looking up to Dean. Sam tugged on the amulet, and Dean ducked down, claiming Sam's lips with his own, and moving against the broader frame. He bit on Sam's lip and he got a sultry moan in reward.

'I was jealous' Dean said when they had to breathe.

'I bet that's hard for you to admit' Sam nodded, gasping and Dean nodded twice before entwining his hands in Sam's locks and pulling them when he kissed him. Something else, he was reminded of. He broke the kiss once again and Sam groaned in frustration.

'You know… that boy. Did he remind you of anyone?' he asked and Sam smirked, leaning up on his elbows again.

'Nah, he's too attractive' and Dean raised an eyebrow and chose to kiss his retort away instead. Sam's lips were so smooth and plump, though he knew that from looking at his mouth when the boy pouted. They were getting somewhere, when Sam stopped them.

'Dean' he said earnestly, suddenly looking cute and innocent. It didn't help, just made Dean want to ruin him even more.

'What?'

'I'm pickin' up good vibrations, he's giving me the excitations' and Dean growled tickling Sam so he stopped.

'Sam, what did I tell you about that song?'

* * *

><p>FIN. If you like it, please reveiw it. If you don't, don't.<p>

:)


End file.
